


Show Stopper

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Charlotte is extra thirsty, F/F, Sasha Being Sasha, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Stripper AU. Where Sasha is a performer and Charlotte is a bouncer.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Deluxe was poppin' tonight, but of course it was. It was always busy throughout the week, no matter if it was day or night but tonight was a Thursday night and this is when a majority of their CEO and Lawyer clientele filled the gentleman's club wall to wall throwing money everywhere. At the bar and at the dancers. And they weren’t throwing singles either.

Thursday through Sunday were Charlotte’s favorite nights to work...because the club’s biggest money maker came into work. No one knew who the hell she was except the big boss, and no one knew who the big boss was either. Dancers had to go through management to get a job and management sent their applications to the owner of the club and it was either a yes or no.

The same thing went for their bouncers and bartenders. It all seemed a little shady to Charlotte but she had been desperate for a job at the time, that was six months ago and she showed no signs of quitting. The money was decent enough to pay her rent and put food in her fridge for both her and her cat, from one check alone. And she was paid every two weeks.

But the money wasn’t what kept her around, nor the easiness that came with her job—which was just putting rich guys out on their asses for getting a little too handsy with the Deluxe dancers. Then telling them to go home to their wife and kids? No that wasn’t it either, but it was fun.

The Boss is what kept Charlotte around and doing her job to a T every night. And  _ no.  _ Not the boss that signed her checks… _ The Boss  _ who owned the main stage and put all of the other dancers out of commission Thursday nights all the way through Sunday morning. They may have hated when The Boss came to work, but Charlotte (and of course the clients) loved it.

The dancers were close to each other in the back, always going out to eat or talking about their kids and jealous boyfriends--it was a clique back there. But The Boss wasn’t a part of it, she never spoke to anyone about her personal life and she was never backstage long enough to even say hello to anyone. She seemed like the sort of person to run the Deluxe locker room but she wasn’t. She was an outsider like Charlotte.

No one knew a damn thing about her except that her purple hair was never flawed, she was in  _ excellent  _ shape--it was glaringly obvious that she kept in shape outside of the club, no one knew her real name or anything. Not even management. How the hell she got hired, no one knew? But Charlotte wasn’t complaining.

When The Boss was on the stage, Charlotte would never admit it, but The Boss was on the center stage, she moved closer to the stage. Charlotte was always protective of the dancers from the rowdy customers, and the creeps in general, but when this woman was here? Charlotte was her personal bodyguard. Where she went, Charlotte was never too far. Charlotte was drawn to the enigma that was The Boss like a moth to a flame.

One of these days, Charlotte would take a day off...or quit, just so she can give The Boss a handful of hundreds for a private dance, all goddamn night for her eyes only. Charlotte really just wanted to make that bubble butt bounce in her lap all night...slap it a few times, because she was absolutely positive that it was real and she wanted to bruise it all up.

_ Damn… _

Charlotte reached down and adjusted herself in her pants, she didn’t always used to pack the strap, but since working here at Deluxe and seeing The Boss in action? Charlotte packed faithfully when the shorter woman worked. Just in case she got lucky.

Charlotte didn’t want kids, but she’d definitely let The Boss have her babies if it were physically possible. Charlotte wanted to trap her out of pure thirst, just to say that The Boss was hers and Charlotte dug her out, more than once.

Charlotte checked her watch again and saw that it was ten, and when she looked up, the lights in the club dimmed right on schedule and the spotlights began to center themselves on the main stage.

“Ahhhhh ladies and gentlemen!” Big E called out over the mic from the DJ Booth across the club, “It’s about  _ that  _ time! Stop throwing those twenties and fifties and get out Mr. Benjamin Franklin! Because tonight on center stage! we  _ finally! _ Have in the house...The Boss!”

The lights in the club faded into blue and purple, casting shadows all over the club. The music was still upbeat but it slowed down, and the bass got a little harder—settling deeper into the pit of Charlotte's stomach. Or that could've just been her nerves, since she was standing so close to the stage. So close that her thigh was touching the rail that kept the crowd of horny men, and women, back from the actual stage itself.

Charlotte felt her presence before she saw her emerging from behind the heavy stage curtain. She was wearing a black robe that had this floral design on it but with the lighting in the club, Charlotte couldn't really tell but she didn't care because the damn thing was sliding off of The Boss's shoulders as she took the last three steps to the main stage in those impossibly high platform heels. Charlotte's feet ached just looking at them but The Boss wore them well. And tonight, it seemed as if the blue haired woman was in rare form. Wearing what Charlotte would associate closely with dental floss...is dental floss had diamonds all over it. Real or not, those gems sparkled under the blue and purple lights in the best way when The Boss grabbed the pole and hooked her leg around it.

Charlotte locked her jaw to keep it from dropping and drooling all over her boots. Charlotte's eyes were glued to those muscles moving beneath that smooth brown skin. She moved like water and she was so strong...Charlotte wasn't sure how she was so surprised every time but this woman never did the same routine twice.  _ Never.  _ And it always amazed Charlotte that she never had to take off a stitch of clothing (if what she often wore could be considered clothing) to get the crowd hyped up. It was both disappointing and a relief because Charlotte wasn't sure if she wanted to share that privilege with the entire crowd, as selfishly possessive as that was when she had no right, but she was also relieved because she was positive that she would've combusted on the spot.

The main stage was already covered with money and there was money on the floor, ranging from fifties to straight up hundred dollar bills. Charlotte wasn't willing to even guess how much money these married men and single women just gave this woman tonight. The crowd was so loud, almost louder than the music, that Charlotte couldn't even hear her name being called behind her.

But why would she when the goddess on the stage was looking directly at her now. Charlotte would swear it was the trick of the lighting but she could've swore she saw a smile. It was small but it was there.

“Hey!”

A heavy hand hit Charlotte's shoulder, snapping her out of her very dangerous thoughts and she turned around ready to fuck up some drunk bastard but stopped when she saw it was one of the dancers, Jax something, Charlotte couldn't remember. The woman was as tall as Charlotte, maybe an inch or so shorter. She was one of the clubs plus sized dancers and one of their meaner ones too.

“What?!”

Jax raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, “Some of us are going up to the VIP section and security is short up there. So unless you're done watching the help over there,” Jax gestured towards The Boss who was just finishing her set, and rolled her eyes, “Can you do your fucking job now?”

Despite herself, Charlotte looked over her shoulder just as The Boss finished her set and began collecting her money, no doubt clearing more than a grand tonight. Charlotte was torn between doing her job and  _ enjoying  _ her job.

“Hey!” Jax smacked Charlotte's shoulder again, but Charlotte couldn't be bothered to tear her eyes away, and Jax huffed angrily, “Fuck you then, Flair. I'll be telling Corbin about this, and you bet your ass you're fired.”

Charlotte didn't hear shit Jax said because The Boss was looking at her again and this time, Charlotte could confirm that the woman was smirking and she witnessed that process of Charlotte about to lose her job. Charlotte cleared her throat and quickly cleared the main stage area before she could further embarrass herself.

An hour went by and The Boss was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't too much of a surprise. She only did one set on the nights she worked, it was weird when the other girls usually had to do three or four and usually gave lap dances between their sets. But then again, none of them were The Boss either. Charlotte was lingering by the bar, keeping one eye on the floor and the other out for Baron, the head of security. She was ready to leave this place for a while now, but on her own terms not because of some pissed off jealous stripper that couldn't get the time of day on the main stage.

“You look tense.”

Charlotte jumped out of her skin and looked to her right, and she nearly had a heart attack. She was here...she was here, standing right next to her. She was dressed differently now, wearing a skin tight blue bodysuit that was cut down the middle all the way to her navel. And Charlotte did her damnedest not to follow that valley but Lord help her.

“Uh...what?”

The Boss smiled, inching closer until Charlotte could feel her body heat through her own clothing, “Did you enjoy the show tonight?”

“No different from any other night.” when The Boss gave Charlotte a 'oh really?' look, Charlotte quickly realized how those words could've been received and backtracked, immediately, “In comparison to your other performances I meant.” Charlotte mentally slapped herself, “Yes, I enjoyed your show tonight, Boss. Honestly, if I didn't work here...I'd take a chance to ask you for a private dance, but you don't do those right?”

“Nope.” The Boss responded, putting emphasizes on the 'P', “At least not here I don't.”

Charlotte startled at that, her mind going into overdrive at that statement, “Well, if not here, then where?”

“My place...or yours.”

Charlotte blinked, positive that she was dreaming. She pushed off the bar, “Is this a joke, did Corbin tell you to come over here to fire me and you're just fucking with me?”

The Boss snorted, and rolled her eyes hearing the head of security's name, “Corbin knows better than to talk to me about little shit like you being distracted. It happens...besides, you only do it when I'm here. I'm sure the big bad boss can give you a pass. So?”

There was something a little weird about that statement, but with her dream girl standing so close to her and obviously just as interested as Charlotte, she wasn't about to question anything, “So, what?”

“My place or yours?” The Boss hooked one manicured finger in the front loop of Charlotte's pants and tugged gently, “You always pack when you come to work?”

Charlotte grinned sheepishly, combing her fingers through her hair, “Only when you're working.”

The Boss gave her that same look from earlier, and Charlotte just shrugged in response, “A little presumptuous, aren't you?”

“I'd like to take you out first, before we uh...you know.”

“You mean before you give that ride you've been dying to give me since you started working here?” the shorter woman grinned sharply, eyes twinkling with mischief, “Yeah I've been watching you too, Blondie.”

“My name is Charlotte...”

“I know.” The Boss ran her sharp nail over the front of Charlotte's jeans, right over the zipper slowly—uncaring who saw them, but Charlotte could feel eyes on them and but she couldn't be bothered when she had this woman in front of her. Doing the most inappropriate things to her mind and body, but they were in a strip club. It was okay, right? “Tell you what, Charlotte, you can take me out to breakfast after.”

Charlotte could work with that, she could definitely work with that, “I get off at two...”

“That's fine. Let me see your phone.”

Charlotte quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, no longer caring that she was slacking on her job—priorities, maybe now, she could finally quit working here. She unlocked it and handed it over and the blue haired woman just chuckled, “What?”

“You just gonna trust me with your phone like this?”

“I don't have anything to hide,” Charlotte said, shrugging again—she had a few porn links floating around in her history, stripper themed porn links, but she doubted that this woman was about to go through her entire browser history. Charlotte took her phone back and looked down, seeing that she had a new contact in her phone.  _ Sasha.  _ Perfect...just like her.

“Call me when you get off.” The Boss— _ Sasha,  _ reached behind her to put on her long trench coat that somehow went with what she was wearing and the large designer purse slung over her shoulder.

Feeling bold, Charlotte slipped her arm around Sasha's waist and pulled her flush against her. Losing her job tonight or not, Charlotte had to have a little taste first. And Sasha didn't hesitate to return Charlotte's not so chaste kiss. Sasha's hands came up to cup the sides of Charlotte's neck, her thumbs caressing her jaw. Hidden by the trench coat, Charlotte's hand slid down and squeezed as much of Sasha's ass as she could.

Sasha moaned into their kiss and that's when Charlotte pulled away with a cheeky smirk, “Damn...a one night stand might not be enough...”

Sasha laughed then, wiping away the red lipstick smudges on Charlotte's lip before she pulled away completely and walked away without saying a word or looking over her shoulder. Charlotte watched her walk away until the exit door closed behind her and she looked down at her hand, rubbing her fingers together.  _ Damn that ass felt better than it looked. _

Charlotte shoved her phone in her pocket and set out to find Corbin...she was about to get off work sooner than she thought.

* * *


	2. Show Stopper II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Charlotte stood in the middle of her living room, a little sweaty beneath her dark jeans and her leather jacket. She had told Corbin that she hadn't been feeling all that well and managed to weasel her way out of work without losing her job, she wasn't sure if she was actually impressed or disappointed by that fact, but that wasn't on the forefront of Charlotte's mind at the moment. She'd been too busy trying to tidy up her one bedroom apartment.

Not that it was filthy or anything before, but there was definitely some unfolded laundry in her living room and some dishes in the sink that she had quickly rinsed and stuck in the dishwasher for the next day. The moment Charlotte was out of the club and on her way back home, she messaged Sasha—and prayed to high heaven that she didn't get played but to her great relief, Charlotte got a reply. She wasn't sure what to expect, hell, she hadn't even been sure if Sasha was serious about any of this but Charlotte took a chance anyway at risk of embarrassing herself completely. Sasha asked for her address and gave Charlotte an hour to get ready.

Get ready for what? Charlotte had no idea, so she took a shot or two of vodka before she lit some candles around her apartment that she'd bought from Walgreens a while ago just for decorations but now she was grateful that she did—with all of the lights off, it gave this erotic glow around her living room and it smelled nice.

Charlotte eased down onto her sofa, exhaling slowly as she checked her watch. She still had ten minutes left.

_ Knock knock. _

Charlotte startled slightly out of her daydreaming, she hadn't even realized that she had dozed off—not sure how that was even possible knowing that Sasha was on her way. Charlotte's nerves were buzzing and she could feel her pulse points throbbing heavily. Walking towards the door, Charlotte pulled off her leather jacket and toss it on the hook stand by the door before she opened it.

_ Fuck me... _ it wasn't a dream or a bad joke. Sasha was really standing there in the hallway outside of her apartment. Looking even more beautiful without the harsh club lights shining down on her. She was still wearing her black trench coat but she wasn't wearing that blue bodysuit from earlier much to Charlotte's disappointment. Sasha wasn't wearing her high platforms either but a pair of all black shiny stilettos and Charlotte would bet they were red bottoms too.

Sasha raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly giving Charlotte time to drink her in before teasing her, “Are you gonna let me in or do you wanna give everyone else a show too?”

“Oh, right,” Charlotte blushed and quickly stepped back, opening her door wider, “Sorry 'bout that. I still can't believe you're actually here.” Charlotte quickly locked the door behind them and followed Sasha into her living room, not that it was far anyway, “Sorry about the mess...I, um,”

Sasha turned around abruptly and Charlotte, being the taller of the two, nearly ran her over. “I need you to do two things for me, okay?”

Charlotte swallowed thickly, nodding, “Yeah?”

“One, relax.  _ Relax. _ ” Sasha pressed, and Charlotte slowly released the breath she'd been subconsciously holding—her heart was still pounding, but her shoulders were no longer as tense as they were, “Good. Thank you.”

“What was the second thing?” Charlotte asked quietly, trying her hardest not to look down Sasha's coat even though her height gave her a clear advantage to do so—Charlotte wanted to prove that she wasn't some horny teenager. She was definitely horny, but she had better manners than that.

“Where can I put this?”

Charlotte's eyes were drawn to the backpack strap that was over Sasha's shoulder and realized that she hadn't even noticed the small backpack until now, and Charlotte couldn't even feel embarrassed about it. Charlotte gently took the bag from Sasha and slung it over her own shoulder. It was light and Charlotte figured it was a change of clothes or something in there.

“I'll put it in my room, um...get comfortable. I'll be right back.”

Charlotte glanced over her shoulder once, just to make sure that Sasha was still there and she wasn't dreaming. Sasha smirked and rolled her eyes at the flustered woman but she thought it was cute. She couldn't wait to push Charlotte to her limit and unleash what she knew to be a wild beast beneath Charlotte's cool demeanor that she liked to keep up. Sasha took a look around the living room even as she heard footsteps coming back from the dark hallway. Charlotte had all the lights off and candles lit up, giving just enough lighting and Sasha approved of the forethought. She could work with this. She didn't bother to look at anything else—she wasn't here for that.

Sasha spotted the stereo sitting beneath the TV that hung on the wall above the fireplace and grinned.  _ Perfect. _

When she turned back around, Charlotte was there and sitting on the sofa. Looking like a lost puppy and Sasha toyed with the sash that hid her from Charlotte's darkening eyes. Charlotte's toes dug into the carpet as the smoldering sensual beat began to thrum through her expensive surround speakers, her eyes drawn to Sasha as the other woman came around the coffee table until she was standing directly in front of her. Sasha gently pulled on the sash of her coat, letting it fall open. Charlotte's entire body clenched, “Oh...”

Red wasn't Charlotte's favorite color in the world, but on Sasha? It was. Sasha was wearing a red lace garter set, the fabric was mesh and Charlotte could see through it with laser precision. Sasha was moving with a beat of the song, seductive and soft—matching the tempo perfectly as she let the coat slide down her arms like it was water rolling down her skin. Charlotte paid the garment no mind. Sasha turned around, revealing that she was in fact wearing a thong and giving Charlotte an intimate view of her toned backside. It wasn't the first time the blonde has seen Sasha half naked like this...but this was different than all of those other times. This was personal, more intimate. Sasha caressed her own curves gently as she turned back around, her eyes locking onto Charlotte's.

“Can...what can I do?” Charlotte asked, clearing her dry throat, but she was no longer embarrassed by anything that didn't do smoothly—embarrassment was far from her mind with The Boss standing directly in front of her in her goddamn living room.

Sasha swept her hair over to one side as she looked at Charlotte over her shoulder, “Whatever I decide that you can do. What did I tell you to do earlier?”

“R-relax?”

Sasha turned around again, setting one knee on the sofa next to Charlotte's hip with one hand steadying herself on the spine of the sofa, and the other cupping Charlotte's face, “Are you asking me or tell me, hmm?”

Charlotte couldn't focus enough to answer for a moment, her hands clenched in her lap until she forced them to open, “Relaxing.”

Sasha stood upright again, her hips swaying to the heavy beat; Charlotte's focus was focused to the center mass of Sasha's body, watching the undulations—imagining them to be in sync with her own very soon. Sasha smirked, running her hands along her neck, down to her breasts that Charlotte knew would be a perfect fit in her hands...in her mouth. Sasha squeezed them together, teasing the older woman by pulling at the cups of her bra—showing just enough before continuing down to her waist. Along the insides of her thighs, and Charlotte swore she could see glistening there but it was too dark to tell.

Once again Charlotte had a lap full of Sasha, straddling her and the weight of Sasha on top of her fully pressing against the strap she was still wearing had Charlotte moaning and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Sasha, holding her closer—her hips raising in time to meet Sasha's. Charlotte felt Sasha's hot breath in her ear, licking the shell before she whispered, “No touching.”

Charlotte was too dry mouth to say anything but she immediately though reluctantly dropped her arms, unsure how long she could last through this. Sasha brought her face closer to Charlotte's teasing her again, and Charlotte leaned in for the kiss but Sasha moved away at the last minute. She pressed her chest into Charlotte's face, giving the woman her first taste and Charlotte could feel the heat from Sasha's soft breasts, she could taste her and smell the faint scent of body wash. And all too soon, Sasha was gone—on the floor kneeling between her legs. Sasha dipped her head down and brought it back up to Charlotte's stomach, her hands toying with her belt until the buckle came undone.

Charlotte sucked in a deep breath, lifting her hips to help Sasha pull them down to her knees. She wasn't sure if this was a lap dance anymore, even though Sasha was still dancing. Charlotte didn't know how she was multitasking because she was having a hard time remembering how to breath. Charlotte lifted one leg out of her jeans and kicked them away with the other. She was half naked from the waist down now, the strap on she wore was more prominent through her red briefs she wore.

Sasha could see how thick it was, and long, and she approved. She was getting wetter at the implication of its mere presence. Sasha ducked her head back down, and moved her backside along to the rhythm, basically moving her entire body as her hands made their way to Charlotte's inner thighs. Charlotte groaned as she looked down, it looked as if Sasha was giving her a blow job—getting her ready, but she wasn't. Charlotte jumped slightly when the waistband of her briefs snapped back against her skin as Sasha placed a gentle kiss just beneath her belly button.  _ Sasha was still teasing her. _

Unexpectedly with a nearly animalistic moan, Charlotte sat up—towering over the shorter woman. Sasha, grinning now, reached behind her and undo her bra, letting the straps fall but nothing else. Her eyes were challenging Charlotte, daring her to come play.

Charlotte swallowed thickly, finally finding her voice, “My bed is more comfortable than the floor.”

Sasha's wink was all the answer Charlotte needed.

* * *

Sasha had truly had no idea when the tables got flipped around on her during their short trip from Charlotte's living room to her bedroom, but the blonde was fully in control and she was demanding. Sasha was naked before her back even hit the bed. She was still bouncing when the six foot blonde Amazon was crawling over her and Sasha knew that she woke up something in Charlotte.

The blonde leaned down, wrapping her lips around one of Sasha's rigid nipples—nipping and licking when she realized how sensitive they were. In that moment, when Charlotte made wet love to her breasts—she knew that Charlotte could have done anything she wanted, and Sasha would let her. Sasha pushed her fingers into Charlotte's wild blonde hair, holding her to her chest as Charlotte toyed with her nipples. Sending mini shocks through her body.

Charlotte's free hand moved between their bodies, down between Sasha's legs and her fingers found their target immediately. “Oh!” Sasha jerked when the tips of Charlotte's fingers rubbed her clit with two firm strokes before she slipped one long finger into Sasha's heat, all the way to her knuckle. Charlotte groaned around Sasha's breasts, she was so wet and warm.

Charlotte nipped Sasha's nipple one more time before pulling away, “You were teasing me huh, Boss? Getting naked in front of me, bein' all pretty...” Charlotte husked hotly in Sasha's ear, “Knowin' how badly I wanna fuck you and claim this ass.” Charlotte's voice was already raspy with need but now it was twice that and it was melting Sasha's insides.

Charlotte sat back on her knees as she pulled her hand free and brought her wet fingers back to her mouth and sucked them clean. “Mmm, damn girl. Soft and sweet.”

“There's more if you can handle it...” Sasha shot back, getting a little bit of sense back in her, still breathing a little hard and her body was tingling.

Charlotte hummed thoughtfully and moved back until she was standing at the foot of the bed before she grabbed Sasha's ankles and quickly, but carefully, pulled her to the edge. Charlotte dropped down to her knees in front of her and pulled Sasha's knee's over her shoulders.

“Fuck...” Sasha breathed, sitting up on her elbows looking down at Charlotte.

“If you wanna stop, now is the time to tell me Sasha.”

Sasha scoffed, channeling her Boss persona, “Show me what you got, Flair.”

* * *

Sasha's blue hair was everywhere, fanned across the bed and her face. Charlotte had both of her hands holding Sasha's thighs so tightly she was sure she might bruise there later. Sasha was holding onto Charlotte's wrists just as tightly while her thighs shook and her stomach stayed taut while Charlotte ate her out.

Charlotte couldn't stop even if she wanted to, she couldn't get enough of Sasha's pussy. It was soft, sweet and just the right amount of tangy. Charlotte loved how loud and responsive The Boss was to her touch. Charlotte was hungrily sucking on Sasha's clit, just to see how much wetter she could get, making her body shake beneath her mouth.

Sasha was grinding all over Charlotte's face, nearly suffocating her but Charlotte didn't care—she loved this. She loved how broken Sasha's moans were, struggling to breathe.

“Char—Charlie!” Sasha whined sharply as she came again for the fifth time tonight, harder than the last and Charlotte spread Sasha's legs a little more, driving her tongue a little deeper and Sasha screamed as another orgasm piggybacked. Her hands flew to the back of Charlotte's head and rode her face as hard as she could until she couldn't hold on any longer.

Charlotte, smug as fuck, finally relented. She sat back on her heels, her entire lower part of her face was gleaming as she admired her work. Sasha was spread open just for her, clenching for more.

“Damn baby...you had a lot to give me, didn't you?”

Sasha didn't respond, she  _ couldn't.  _ Her eyes were closed, breathing deeply to stop her lungs from burning. Charlotte chuckled, then looked down at her shirt and saw that it was ruined, not that she cared. It was time for it to come off anyway. Charlotte wasn't done with Sasha, not by a long shot. Charlotte finally stood up from the floor and made sure that Sasha was still conscious before she began to strip out of her clothes. She thought about getting the lube but decided against it—they wouldn't be needing it.

When Charlotte finally pulled off her briefs, Sasha's eyes were open and they widened when she saw the strap hanging between her strong thighs. Charlotte wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was a strapless dildo that surprised her or the size.

“Charlie...Charlotte,” Sasha began scooting back to the headboard and pillows but Charlotte just chuckled deeply and followed Sasha further onto the bed, pushing her own body between those quivering thighs, “Oh god, you're gonna kill me with that thing,”

“Mmhm,” Charlotte hooked one of Sasha's legs with her arm and nearly bent her in half while adjusting her strap with her other hand, lining herself up with Sasha's soaked entrance.

“Ready Boss?” Charlotte didn't bother to wait for Sasha's answer, instead she sank nearly half of her cock into Sasha and hooked her other leg. Charlotte was going to wear Sasha out for all the times she's teased her. And this was only just the beginning.

* * *

It was four am and Charlotte was still wide awake, so she was in her living room playing  _ Star Wars  _ on her PlayStation and eating a bowl of grapes. Charlotte was now wearing leggings and a tank top. She was content when she heard a loud thump down the hall where her bedroom was. Charlotte paused her game and checked the time. It's been three and half hours since Sasha passed out.

Charlotte was rightfully smug, “Not bad, Flair. Shoot for four next time.”

It wasn't long before Sasha emerged wearing a long red shirt that brushed the top of her thighs and Charlotte could just barely see the bottom of a pair of cut off shorts. Guess that's what was in the backpack. Charlotte admired how prepared Sasha was, though her blue hair was still a mess, it was now up in a bun and Sasha looked exhausted but not exhausted enough that she couldn't glare at Charlotte.

“I hate you.”

Charlotte smirked, making room on the sofa for Sasha and offering the woman a bowl of grapes, “How are you feeling? Did you have a nice nap? It looked peaceful.”

“I hate you a lot.”

Charlotte gave herself a pat on the back, also pinching herself because once again  _ this wasn't a fucking dream.  _ Sasha rolled her eyes, getting comfortable on the sofa slowly and Charlotte noticed that she was moving a little stiffly and holding back a wince.

“Shit...was I too rough?”

Sasha quickly shook her head, “No, I...it's just been a while since I've had sex and had it that rough.”

“I'll take it easy next time.”

Sasha nearly choked on her grape, “Next time?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't overall pleased with this, but I hope it was enjoyable. Time for bed. All mistakes are my own. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Sith


End file.
